


Nothing On You

by FromAnotherSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, a bit of crack, based on that thing where a dude comes out of surgery all loopy and hits on his own wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnotherSun/pseuds/FromAnotherSun
Summary: Kara gets her memory temporarily scrambled, Lena stops by, and Alex and Winn get front row seats to a show of rainbows.





	Nothing On You

_“Are you sure she’s fine?”_

“Yes, she just needs to rest.”

_“But you said she blew out her powers?”_

Alex Danvers withheld a sigh as she pressed her cell phone to her ear. “Lena,” she said as patiently as possible. “Didn’t you upgrade our sun lamps yourself? She’ll be fine in a few hours.”

_“… Right. What about that beam that hit her?”_

“It’s exactly the same as the one that hit Agent Vasquez last week, so she’ll be back to normal within a day.”

_“Are you sure she’ll be oka–”_

“I am _very_ sure,” Alex said firmly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’d let you know if she was in a critical state.”

There was an audible exhale through the phone. _“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just… I saw her fall from the sky and…”_

“I know,” Alex nodded even if Lena couldn’t see it. “I understand.”

There was a pause before the CEO spoke up again. _“So she has no memories right now?”_

“She actually has random bits and pieces,” Alex reported as she glanced behind her. “She remembered enough to think that Winn was her brother, which made him cry a little.”

Winn Schott was seated in a chair next to the only bed in the med room, watching a video on his phone. However, upon hearing his name, his head instantly jerked up. “Hey, you didn’t need to tell Lena that,” the man protested. When Alex smirked at him, he made a displeased face. “At least she didn’t think I was her doctor…”

Alex cleared her throat and chose to ignore the tech nerd’s comment. “Anyways,” she spoke into her phone. “She’s doing a lot better than Vasquez, so don’t worry about it.”

_“Can I come see her?”_

Alex turned to her patient, who was quietly munching on an energy bar while propped up by pillows on the bed. Kara Danvers beamed brightly at her sister when their eyes met, and Alex naturally smiled back.

“She’s probably still a little… out of it, but feel free to stop by whenever.”

_“Actually… I’m already here.”_

There was a loud knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Lena Luthor.

“Why am I not surprised?” Alex huffed as she ended the call. She placed a hand on her hip, though she was definitely pleased to see her friend.

“Oh hey!” Winn called out, waving excitedly. He was about to stand up to greet Lena when the alien lying in the bed spoke up.

“I think I’m dying,” Kara announced loudly.

Normally, a statement like this would have given everyone in the room a good dose of worry and panic if it weren’t for the fact that Kara was smiling rather… _idiotically_. Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her sister with suspicion. She kept quiet, hoping things weren’t going to go in a certain direction.

It was Winn who dared to ask the important question. “Uh…” he said slowly. “Why…?”

Kara turned to him, head tilted in confusion. “Don’t you only see angels on this planet when you’re dying?”

“And here we go,” Alex mumbled, lifting a hand to her face. She decided to humor her sister despite a little voice in her head warning against doing so. “Where’s the angel?”

Kara pointed straight at Lena using her energy bar.

Alex and Winn simultaneously snorted. They both sent each other an “Are you seeing this?” glance before turning to the target of Kara’s attention.

Sure enough, Lena was gazing at Kara with metric tons of adoration even as she shook her head. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not an angel.”

Kara wasn’t the least bit bothered by the denial. The blonde merely shrugged and grinned, “Could have fooled me. You’re so _beautiful_.”

“Thank you,” Lena said graciously as she stepped closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Awesome now that you’re here! What’s your name?” Kara asked, flashing her teeth in an attempt to be charming.

Of course, Lena fell for it, returning an equally big smile. “I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Kara tilted her head thoughtfully. A crinkle appeared on her forehead as she muttered, “Luthor… Lena Luthor…”

Everyone in the room watched the gears turn in Supergirl’s head, the Kryptonian no doubt trying to dig through her scrambled memories. Alex waited eagerly to see if Kara could remember Lena, though a part of her was ready to feel just an eensy bit offended if Kara could successfully recall her girlfriend but not her sister.

Kara’s frown deepened. “Luthor… As in Lex Luthor?”

Lena immediately stiffened and Alex tensed as well. Even Winn could tell that Kara might not be connecting the ideal dots as his eyes widened. The man quietly scooted away from the bed and lifted a cup to take a sip of tea, examining a random wall studiously.

“He’s... my brother,” Lena calmly said after a pause.

Alex immediately placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder when the blonde’s eyes narrowed. The agent hastily tried to defend her friend. “She’s not like him–”

“Alex!” Kara suddenly hissed, her own hand shooting out to grab her sister’s arm tightly. Alex was glad that Supergirl’s powers were gone or she might have needed a doctor herself.

“… Yes?”

“Kal never told me his friend’s sister is smoking hot!”

Winn spat out his tea.

Alex sighed when Lena lowered her head. For a CEO that could talk circles around snooty business partners without them ever knowing, the Luthor was doing a horrible job of hiding her blush. She even bit her lip in a futile attempt to not smile.

Kara continued speaking, completely oblivious to everyone’s reaction. Her voice was dead serious as she declared, “I’d totally tap that.”

“Someone’s already tapping that,” Winn grumbled while he used a sleeve to wipe at a tea-covered monitor.

“Whaaat!?” Kara looked to Lena with dismay. “You’re not single?”

“I’m not,” Lena said solemnly. A smirk slipped onto her face as she continued, “I’m very happily taken.”

Alex was in the middle of an eye roll directed towards Lena’s theatrics when a strangled sound caught her attention.

“Nooo,” Kara moaned in despair. It was alarming how much the Kryptonian resembled a kicked puppy at the moment, complete with watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. “Thi- This isn’t fair…”

“What’s not fair?” Winn asked innocently.

“She’s not single,” Kara lamented, dropping her energy bar on the bed. An actual tear slid from the corner of her eye as she whimpered, “I– I can’t even try to win her over ‘cause she said she’s _happy_ and I can’t get in the way of that.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena breathed out. Now the CEO was the one who looked like a puppy, albeit a very guilty one as she instantly rushed to the bedridden hero’s side. She took one of Kara’s hands and gently wiped away the fallen tear with her thumb. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“S’not your fault,” Kara mumbled, still pouting sadly. “I just… I just wanna be your girlfriend.”

Lena smiled softly and kissed the hand she held. “Kara… You _are_ my girlfriend.”

Supergirl’s jaw dropped.

Sighing again, Alex took this opportunity to quickly shove the rest of Kara’s abandoned energy bar into her sister’s mouth. Fortunately, Kara’s reflexes and instincts were intact since she automatically began chewing despite the fact that her eyes were as wide as saucers. Alex idly wondered if _heart_ vision was a superpower as Kara continued staring at Lena.

“You… and me?” the blonde asked when her mouth was empty again.

“Us,” Lena confirmed, her smile widening.

Kara blinked blankly for several seconds. “Wow,” she finally said as she leaned back into her pillow. “Wooow… My girlfriend… Really?”

“Yes, really,” Lena chuckled. “I’m your girlfriend.”

“And I’m _your_ girlfriend,” Kara said earnestly as though this was some amazing revelation. “How… How long?”

“Over half a year now,” Lena answered with pride and affection.

Winn cleared his throat. “Six months, two weeks, and four days, to be exact.”

“Why do _you_ know that?” Alex couldn’t help but ask, concerned about this suspiciously detailed information.

“I– I’ll tell you later,” Winn stammered as he shot a look at Lena.

Luckily, the CEO was too focused on her hero to pay much attention elsewhere. She appeared to have completely forgotten about anybody not named Kara judging from the loving look she was giving the Kryptonian. Alex tossed aside the heart vision superpower theory since Lena was also sending plenty of those.

“Rao…” Kara sighed happily. “I have been blessed to be with such beauty and grace.”

“I’m the lucky one here,” Lena murmured. “I’m so glad you came into my life.”

“I think I crossed space and time and space to be with you,” Kara proclaimed reverently. “I would do it again in a heartbeat. I’d do _anything_ for you.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena cooed again. She was practically oozing rainbows as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

When Supergirl giggled loudly like some love struck teenager, Alex sighed for the third time since Lena set foot in the room. She knew that the Luthor and Super were ridiculously sweet to each other behind closed doors, but it was another thing to witness such saccharine displays of affection in person. The fact that Kara only had pieces of her memory at the moment made this whole situation even more horrifying and hilarious.

Winn seemed to agree with this assessment. He looked torn between wanting to cringe and wanting to laugh, his face twisted into some combination of the two. His eyebrows shot upwards when Kara and Lena began _nuzzling_ each other’s noses.

Alex mirrored his expression. “I think that’s our cue to go,” she stated loudly, suddenly feeling incredibly out of place.

The agent hastily grabbed Winn by the elbow and all but dragged him out of the room, not wanting to spend another minute intruding upon the couple. Winn made a desperate grab at his cup of tea, but he gave up and let himself be yanked away. Alex made sure the door was closed securely before the pair made their getaway down the hall.

“I think I have diabetes now,” Winn commented as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“Tell me about it,” Alex replied before narrowing her eyes at her friend. “So why do you know exactly how long they’ve been together?”

Winn held up both hands defensively. “Kara’s been nagging me for help about finding something worthy of ‘the bestest girlfriend ever’ for their… seventh monthiversary,” he explained, applying air quotes. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Is that even a thing? Like do people actually do that?”

“God, they’re so disgustingly in love,” Alex groaned.

“Um, I’m pretty sure you and Maggie–”

“No,” Alex cut off sharply. She cleared her throat. “Speaking of Maggie, she’s going to be so disappointed when she hears about what she missed.”

Winn suddenly came to a halt, a smug smile beginning to form as he slowly pulled out his phone. He wiggled it in front of Alex’s face proudly. “I got you guys covered,” he said with a wink.

Just then, J’onn walked over with impeccable timing. “What are you two up to?” he said, squinting at the two humans.

Alex and Winn turned to each other, neither wanting to explain what had happened and was probably still going on in Kara’s room. Fortunately, their boss was a mind reader and so both were spared that duty when J’onn suddenly chuckled.

“Agent Schott,” the Martian called out. “Send me a copy of that video.”

**Author's Note:**

> fromanothersun.tumblr.com


End file.
